The Shibuyaa's Family Secret
by bloomdragonsaver
Summary: What if Miko had a special family heritage? What if Yuuri inherited it? What if it meant he could only spend a limited amount of time with the people in the castle? What if it meant he had to fake his own death to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is going to be the third story I'm working on, so don't blame me if it takes a while to update.

Setting: Exactly the same as the end of season 3 except Yuuri was 14 when he came to Shin Makoku and turned 15 during the whole adventure. Yuuri's 16th birthday is coming up.

* * *

"EHHHH?!?!" Gunter yelled. "Your sixteenth birthday is in tomorrow?! We must prepare a celebration!"

"Uhh, Gunter?" Yuuri said unsurely.

"Oh! We must make it a splendid celebration indeed!" Gunter rambled on while ignoring Yuuri.

"Conrad." Yuuri said.

"Yes Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

"Can you tell Gunter I'm celebrating my sixteenth birthday at home on earth?" Yuuri asked.

Conrad's eyes widened in surprise and Wolfram slammed his hands on the desk and said, "What?!" This action got Gunter's attention. "Why you wimp!?" Wolfram yelled.

"It's a family tradition that happens otoeveryone in my family on their sixteenth birthday..." Yuuri said as he tried hiding from the stares he was getting from Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter.

"And what kind of tradition is this?!" Wolfram yelled.

"It's a tradition where the honor of the family is passed down to you... I can't really miss it..." Yuuri replied.

"If it's a tradition including honor, than I will postpone your celebration until you return." Gunter said. He knew as well as anyone that honor was important. Conrad nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll let you go, but I'm coming with you!" Wolfram yelled.

"Wolfram, it's a _family_ tradition, no one outside the family's ever really been in it..." Yuuri said cautiously.

"I'm your fiancee! So I'm going to be a part of your family!" Wolfram said.

"You're my fiancee, but not, er, spouse. The only way someone outside the family can go to the tradition is if they're the spouse of someone in my family..." Yuuri said while knowing what Wolfram was going to say next.

"Then we'll marry now!" Wolfram said.

"I'm still too young!" Yuuri said.

"Sorry to intrude!" Murata said cheerfully as he opened the door to the office.

Yuuri smiled, than stood up and turned to Wolfram and said, "Can you stand here?"

Wolfram looked at him confused and said, "Here?"

"A little more to the left." Yuuri said. Wolfram complied, then Yuuri made a break for it. He ran past Wolfram and grabbed Murata's wrist and pulled him with him towards the baths.

"Must you always use the portal as a way to escape sticky situations?!" Murata asked while trying to keep his glasses on.

Yuuri and Murata ran into the baths and Yuuri pulled him in and they were immediatly sucked down back into the human world. They emerged from the bathtub and took a giant gasp of air.

"Yuu-chan's home!" Miko sang out.

"Tadaimisai!" (is that how you say it?) Yuuri said happily.

Murata stood up and took a towel from an eagerly awaiting Miko-chan.

"Gomen, Ken-chan, but you're going to have to leave for Yuuri's birthday." Miko said.

"I know, it's not like I don't know your family's secret." Murata said as his glasses glinted.

"I know, and that's why you should know why I don't want you here, it'd be a shame if you got hurt, or worse..." Miko said sadly.

"You can come over for his seventeenth birthday next year though!" Miko said excitedly.

"'kay mama-san. I'll be leaving then. Oh, but Yuuri, what did you tell Conrad and Gunter that made them agree to let you celebrate it here so easily?" Murata asked.

"I told them it was a family tradition of honor being passed down." Yuuri said while slumping his shoulders. "Wolfram said he wanted to come with me, but when I told him he had to be part of the family, he started going off again about how we should get married..."

"OH! I can't wait for the wedding!" Miko sang out.

"Mother!" Yuuri whined.

"Yuu-chan, it's mama-san, 'kay?" Miko said.

"Well, I'll be leaving now mama-san." Murata said as he opened the front door.

"Bye-bye Ken-chan!" Miko sang out.

"Is the friend of my little brother gone?" Shori said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes Shori, he's gone." Yuuri replied.

"I can't believe tomorrow's my little brother's sixteenth birthday." Shori said.

"Oh, this brings back memories of Shori's sixteenth birthday!" Miko said happily.

"Yeah, but he ended up being a common AB positive..." Yuuri said.

"Well at least there's plenty of it." Shori said proudly.

"Shori's right Yuu-chan, you should hope you get a common one too." Miko said seriously.

"I know. Huh? Where's dad?" Yuuri asked.

"He's not going to be here for your birthday, but that's okay! You only need at least two members from the family for this tradition." Miko said a bit sadly.

"But! Let's be happy! Tomorrow our little Yuu-chan will be a full fledged vampire!" Miko sang happily. Yuuri was happy, yet sad at the same time. Happy, because he'd finally be, 'grown up'. Sad, because he'll have to move from place to place because people will question why he stays so young if he stays in one place too long. And what about Shin Makoku. His family had already discussed it and came up with a suitable lie. But, Yuuri wanted to stay in Shin Makoku, so this was the plan.

Murata was going to teach how to travel between worlds by himself. Next, he'd return to earth after one year of travelling between Shin Makoku and earth WITH the great sage so people would believe he couldn't travel freely without him. Then, he'd return home with Murata, then go back to Shin Makoku and end up somewhere OTHER than the Shinou's temple. After that, he'd never return to Blood Pledge Castle. After he was gone for so long, the ones at the castle would surely question his disappearance. They'd probably have the Shinou summon Murata. Murata was told about the plan, so he knew that he'd have to lie and say Yuuri was in an accident and died. Truth was, he'd actually be keeping an eye on Shin Makoku for the rest of his eternal life.

"Yuu-chan, we have to go to start the ritual since it's midnight in two minutes." Miko said happily.

"Hai." Yuuri said a bit sadly.


	2. Tradition

Yuuri went with his mother and brother down into the basement wearing the traditional red cloaks. Yuuri sighed as he felt his fangs slowly elongating. He noticed his senses were becoming sharper too. Every splinter in the wood stairs seemed so obvious, and every squeak from a mouse hidden in the wall was noticeably audible. He could also feel every slight breeze caused by the movement of him and his family as they walked down the stairs. But his sense of smell, oh how it was torturing him! He smelled something, something indescribably... delicious.

When his family reached the last step, Yuuri saw where the smell was coming from. Before him, on four differently designed stands were four goblets. A different blood type in each. With his sense of smell, he could tell the first was A positive, the second, B positive, the third, AB positive, and the last one was O negative.

Oh, how the O negative was drawing him in. It was the one that smelled the most appealing to Yuuri and he wanted more than anything at that moment to drink the delicious substance.

His mother's and brother's eyes turned red and had slit pupils as they looked at him. The transformation of a Mishning* always gave off vast amounts of energy, more and more so the stronger the urge grew to drink the delicious red nectar. Yuuri's mother stepped to the side, as did Yuuri's brother. When they were out of the way, he walked over to the last goblet and looked at his reflection in the small red pool. His eyes were the same color as the blood before him and his hair had grown a few inches. He picked up the goblet containing the O negative, and gulped it down, feeling his desire to 'feed' slowly fading. When the goblet was emptied, Yuuri set it down on the stand. He felt calmer, less anxiouss to 'hunt'.

He immeadiatly noticed how the B positive was repulsing him and he could hardly stand being near it.

"Wow little brother, I didn't expect you to be drawn to a rare type." Shori stated.

"Aww, poor Yuu-chan's going to have a hard time finding suitable prey. Nei Yuu-chan, which one's your Deisukunaitsa*?" Yuuri's mom asked.

Yuuri looked at his mother and said, "The B positive."

"Well, I guess that's okay since it's not common and not rare..." Miko trailed off in thought.

"Mother, aren't you forgetting that Yuuri still needs to 'hunt' to become a full fledged vampire?" Shori said.

"Shori! It's mama-san. And no, I didn't forget." Miko said. She then turned to her youngest son and said, "Nei Yuu-chan, do you want to go hunting with mama-san or Shori?"

Yuuri thought about it a moment. Shori wouldn't cling to him like his mom would, but then everything would have to be perfect. With his mom, she'd cling to him, but at least she wouldn't fret over every little detail.

"I think I'd like to go with mama-san." Yuuri said. Shiori's shoulders slumped and Miko-san began cheering.

"Let's go Yuu-chan! We have to change." Miko said enthusiasticly. Yuuri nodded and hurried to his room. He took off the red robe and changed into a black tux-like outfit. It didn't have the tie, and it didn't really have a design. Yuuri then hurried towards the front door where his mom was waiting. Since he had chosen his mom, or, Nekushiyunai*, she had to wear a red dress that looked similar to a wedding one, well, one that didn't poof out at the bottom.

They then left the house and immediatly jumped to the rooftops. Yuuri would've been surprised, had it not been for the fact that it felt so natural to him. Yuuri looked up and saw that the full moon had turned red. He stared at it a while and Miko noticed.

"It's a Shinekaru*, Yuu-chan. It happens everytime a Mishning* turns into a full fledged vampire." Miko explained. Yuuri nodded his head numbly, but was then brought back to reality by the smell of something delicious.

Something O negative.

Yuuri was about to look for the source, but then Miko pushed him and they fell. He then noticed and arrow fly by where he had just been.

"Damn it, I thought I could kill the Mishning while it was distracted..." An unfamiliar voice said. Yuuri looked to his right and saw a man in a black cloak holding a crossbow.

Before Yuuri could ask, his mother whispered to him, "Run Yuu-chan, he's a vampire hunter."

"But, mom..." Yuuri trailed off. The source of the O negative, was the person standing before them.

Miko quickly caught onto this and sighed. "You're a problematic one Yuu-chan." She said jokingly. Yuuri faked a pout and Miko laughed. She then stood up to face the vampire hunter.

"Hmm? Judging by your outfit, I'd have to say you're a Nekushiyunai. What? Did this Mishning have no other choices?" The vampire hunter laughed out. "How amusing yet touching. No matter, I am kind, so I'll send you both to hell." He lifted his crossbow to fire and Miko quickly shared a plan with Yuuri.

"While I distract him, sneak up on him and 'feed'." She whispered to him. Yuuri nodded his head and jumped onto the roofs. Miko immediatly took a defensive position and stood ready.

The vampire hunter shot at her and she easily avoided the arrow. She then grabbed a garbage can lid and whipped it at him. He dodged and reloaded th crossbow and aimed again, except he didn't have a chance to fire as Yuuri was at his neck in no time.

"Im-Impossible!" He stuttered out before fainting.

"Remember Yuu-chan, you can't drain your first victim dry." Miko said.

Yuuri merely said, 'Alright' with his eyes since he was busy 'feeding' at the moment. After a couple of moments, Yuuri released the man's neck and he fell to the ground, alive, just unconcious. The moon slowly cleared up and the moon was once again white.

"Yay! Yuu-chan's a full fledged vampire now!" Miko cheered.

Yuuri just merely smiled, then looked sadly down at the man before him. He didn't like killing people and it was kind of ironic if you knew what he truly was, but drinking just enough blood to survive was fine by his standards, so long as the victim didn't have to die.

Miko and Yuuri returned home to find Murata there.

"Ken-chan! You shouldn't be here so soon!" Miko said worriedly.

"It's okay mom, he wreaks of B positive." Yuuri said as he scrunched up his nose in distaste. He didn't mean to be rude, but having a brand new sense of smell and being near someone who wreaks of something you hate and it being ten times worse, it was pretty bad.

"Anyway, why are you here Murata?" Yuuri asked.

"To begin teaching you how to teleport without me." Ken Murata stated.

* * *

*These are words I made up for the story.*

*Deisukunaitsa (Die-sue-koo-nah-eet-say) Basicially, the blood type the vampire can't drink because it's deadly for them.

*Mishning (Mish-ning) A vampire who was BORN a vampire, not BIT and turned into one.

*Nekushiyunai (Neck-uw-she-you-ney) Mother of a Mishning.

*Shinekaru (She-ney-ka-roo) Red moon the shows when a full fledged vampire is about to be 'born'.


	3. O no negative Get it? Oh, no?

I am slowly getting to the reason Yuuri can't let them know he's a vampire. Just give me another chappy or two, but from the last one, you should've been abke to figure it out.

* * *

Ken Murata spent as much time as he could with Yuuri trying to teach him how to teleport, and Yuuri was slowly getting better at it. Ken Murata had had the bath tub filled along with the small mini pool and had began teaching Yuuri how to teleport from one of them to he other. He had only been able to go from the bathtub to the pool and back again before becoming exhausted.

Murata had told Yuuri that they'd continue tomorrow and until he had to leave for Shin Makoku.

The days flew by, and Yuuri had gotten progressively better. He could now teleport from the tub to the bath and back six times.

Yuuri stood in the mini pool awaiting Murata since it was time to return to Shin Makoku. Murata arrived quickly and they immediatly headed for Shin Makoku.

When they arrived, Conrad and Wolfram were waiting for them.

Wolfram immediatly grabbed the collar of Yuuri's shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face.

"Why'd you leave me behind you wimp?!" Wolfram yelled. "You took him with you, but not me!" Wolfram pointed to Ken.

"Actually Wolfram, I didn't get to go to Yuuri's familly tradition." Murata said with a nervous chuckle.

Conrad smiled and said, "See Wolfram, Yuuri just celebrated his birthday with his family only."

Wolfram let go of Yuuri's shirt but went, 'Hmph!' as he turned his head away.

As soon as Yuuri and Ken changed into dry clothes, Yuuri headed back to Blood Pledge Castle with Conrad and an angry Wolfram. Yuuri went to his office and started signing papers when a soldier came in. Yuuri, Conrad, Wolfram, and Gwendal looked at him.

"Sir! There's been another attack!" The soldier said to Gwendal.

"Eh? What attack?!" Yuuri asked in a panicked voice.

"While you were at home celebrating your birthday, there have been a series of attacks. People have been discovered dead with either two holes in their neck and all their blood drained, or with an arrow coated in some sort of poison going through their chest. The people that have been discovered with the arrow appear to be Vampires and all the people found with their blood drained were wearing strange cloaks with strange symbols on them." Conrad informed Yuuri.

_It can't be..._ Yuuri thought, _a vampire and hunter war?!_

"The damn vampires deserve to die. They just kill others to keep on living. It's so disgraceful!" Wolfram said.

Yuuri, however, was hurt by this statement. If they knew he was a vampire, if they somehow found out, would they want to kill him?

Yuuri calmed himself a bit and asked, "Have you been doing anything to stop this?"

Everyone looked at him shocked and Gwendal said, "Why should we? They're just killing each other in what seems to be a long lasting grudge. The hunters know their life is on the line when they fight a vampire yet they willingly sacrifice themselves to kill them. This is also helping to eliminate the vampire problem."

"Still!" Yuuri said, "You should try to stop it before an innocent life gets involved! Besides, aren't people scared of these random killings?"

Gwendal said, "No, they're not scared because both humans and Mazoku agree that vampires should just drop off the face of Shin Makoku! But you are right about trying to stop it before innocent people get involved..."

"I have an idea, let's go out tonight and help the hunters kill the remaining vampires. That way, we'll be able to make sure everyone is safe and we can exterminate the vampires." Wolfram said.

Yuuri felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead and said, "Good plan Wolfram."

* * *

Yuuri pulled up the hood of his cloak after he took one last glance at Wolfram. He was... asleep, to say the least. Yuuri had decided he didn't want either side dead, so he was going to... sneak out to convince the vampires to leave.

He silently opened the window and jumped out and into the forest near the town. He made sure his hood was up, then walked into the alley ways of his town. He started wandering around in hopes that a vampire would think he was a human and approach worked. He could sense a presence, not just any normal presence, one with murderous intents. Yuuri turned a corner and waited for the vampire to appear.

Yuuri's vampire instincts suddenly made him duck and he missed being pinned against the wall. "Wa-wait! I just want to talk!" Yuuri stuttered out to the vampire who tried attacking him.

"Talk? Ha! What could a vampire and a hunter possibly talk about?" The vampire laughed as he tried to attack Yuuri again, but Yuuri's vampire instincts were keeping him alive.

"I'm not a hunter! I'm a vampire!" Yuuri yelled to get the vampire to cease it's attacks.

"Oh? Really now?" The vampire said in a falsely curious voice.

"Hai, and I came to ask you and the hunters to stop fighting. You could involve innocent lives and you're needlessly sacrificing your own." Yuuri stated.

The vampire laughed and said, "Innocent lives have already been taken, we need them to survive. If you were truly a vampire, you would know that."

"I'm a recently turned Mishning, so I wouldn't really know, but I do know you can just take what you need to survive, then move on." Yuuri countered.

"Pfft, like a human would willingly offer us their blood?" The vampire said.

"Nonetheless, I want you guys to cease this fighting." Yuuri said.

"And what will we get in return for it?" The vampire asked.

Yuuri sighed, then said, "The royal army is preparing to ally themselves with the hunters tomorrow night. If you don't want to be killed, I suggest you leave."

"And why should I believe you?" The vampire growled.

Yuuri turned around and waved his hand goodbye and said, "It's your life that's at risk, not mine." Yuuri could feel the cold gaze of the vampire. Sure, he wasn't ecstatic that he was a vampire, but it meant he could protect whatever he wanted forever, right? Yuuri returned to the window he left open in his room and entered quietly. He closed the windows cautiously and closed the curtains. He then removed his cloak and snook over to the closet and placed it in it. He then wondered what he should do. Being a vampire, he didn't need to sleep... Heck! He didn't even need to breath, but he needed to appear as wimpy as possible so he would still appear human.

Then Yuuri realized something.

He was thirsty. REALLY, thirsty. He could feel his fangs slowly growing abnormally long and he noticed his sense of smell was getting sharper. He instinctly started searching for suitable prey, and didn't have to look far. There was a certain blonde in his room that had his favorite type.

O negative.

Yuuri stared at the blonde and unconcioussly licked his lips. When he realized that, he put his hands over his mouth and thought, _I can't bite Wolfram! He'll wake up and find out I'm a vampire! But... he smells so good... What am I thinking?! _Yuuri quickly shook his head to try and dispel the thought. _Why am I craving blood so early? Mom said that I would only hunger once a month, so why now?!_

Yuuri stared at the blonde on his bed. Without realizing it, he was slowly creeping towards the uncoonciouss blonde. Yuuri's sight had caught up with his hunger, so he could see the miniscule blood vessels just under Wolfram's skin and could see the blood pumping through them. It was driving him mad! Not only did Wolfram smell appealing, now he looked appealing. Yuuri was now standing on the side of the bed Wolfram was laying on and was looking down at him. Yuuri kneeled down so he was practically eye level with the blonde Mazoku. Yuuri reached out his hand and gently brushed away some stray hairs that were resting on Wolfram's neck. He started leaning over slowly, opening his mouth to prepare to feed. His instincts had taken full control and he could only think about one thing.

Blood.

Yuuri was mere centimeters away from feeding when he heard...

"Vampire!"

* * *

AH-HA-HA! I love cliffys, they ish so fun. ^^

Nowwwww, WHO do YOU think yelled, "Vampire!"?

Kekekekeke... Read the next chappy to find out. *Evil Cackle*


	4. Warnings and Threats

I was going to update one of my diff stories... but I've gotten so many reviews on this one, I can't help but update it to end your angst! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

"Vampire!"

Yuuri instinctly jumped back, away from the bed as his appearance turned back to normal. He looked at Wolfram and saw he was asleep, but slowly waking up, so he searched for who had yelled, 'Vampire!' He then heard swords hitting swords outside and ran over to his window and looked outside.

"Call more guards! More vampires are coming!" A guard down below yelled to another guard.

There were about seven vampires, and more coming, and they were converging towards the castle, more specifiaclly, his room. Yuuri felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead.

"Yuuri!" Conrad yelled from the doorway.

Wolfram immediatly woke up and looked towards his brother in the doorway and said, "Huh? Conrad, what is it?"

"Vampires are attacking the castle. We need to get the king to safety." Conrad said. _The vampires didn't find out who I was, did they?_ Yuuri thought to himself.

Wolfram jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword. "Come on Yuur-" Wolfram started, then his eyes widened in shock. Yuuri was curious as to why, that is, until he realized he had been so paniced, he ignored his vampire instincts. Now that he was in tune with them again, he could sense a vampire behind him. He turned his head slowly and saw a vampire, with long blondish brown hair and red eyes, standing on the window ledge.

"Hello Mishning." The vampire said so low that only Yuuri could hear him. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. Conrad, who was worried the vampire had just put Yuuri in some kind of trance, ran between them and tried striking the vampire. It dodged by jumping into the room and standing on one of the bed posts. Wolfram ran over to Yuuri and started pulling him out of the room. Yuuri wanted to protest, but that would raise questions. So, he reluctantly allowed Wolfram to lead him out of the room. He silently hoped the vampire wouldn't tell Conrad the truth.

"Wolfram, we need to help Conrad!" Yuuri said, hoping it was a good enough excuse to let Wolfram let him go back.

"He'll be fine. He IS Conrad after all." Wolfram said confidantly. He then led Yuuri into the treasury and barred the door. Wolfram then hid him behind some old documents and sat beside him.

Yuuri though, couldn't stay there. He could hear the whispers of the vampires.

_Come out, come out, where ever you are._

_Should we just tell your followers the truth about their precious king?_

_Unless you want this kingdom dead, I suggest you come with us._

Yuuri put his hands over his ears to try and block the whispers, but his vampiric hearing was betraying him and making it impossible to ignore the vampires' taunts.

"Yuuri, you okay?" Wolfram asked as he pulled one of Yuuri's hands away from his ear.

Yuuri wasn't sure what to do. Risk the truth getting out, or risk everyone being dead? His eyes watered when he realized what he had to do. He put one of his hands on Wolfram's forehead and Wolfram seemed confused.

"Yuur-?" He started.

"Sleep, and forget." Yuuri said.

Wolfram instantly felt a shocking pain go through his head and then passed out. Tears overflowed from Yuuri's eyes as he stood up and backed away from Wolfram's unconciouss form. He then ran to the door and unbarred it nd ran out. He was hoping he wasn't too late to save Conrad. When he got to his room, he saw Conrad get thrown against a wall and slump to the ground, unconciouss. Yuuri sensed the vampire was prepared to bite Conrad, so he jumped in front of him and yelled, "Don't!"

The vampire looked at him surprised, then amused.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the demon king. It's funny really, you're actually a vampire, a mishning at that, and yet you're the king of the people that want to _extermiate_ us?" The vampire tsk-ed and shook his head side to side in mock shame.

"I don't want to kill you guys, that's why I asked you to leave." Yuuri said.

"Ah, but you see, no matter where we go, hunters will continue to pursue us. But, they will stop if someone 'important' and 'human' was in the vampires' possession. Say, the demon king?" The vampire smirked. Yuuri realized what he wanted then. Yuuri held back his tears as he realized he wouldn't have one more year with everyone at Blood Pledge Castle.

"If I agree to go with you, you can't tell anyone the truth." Yuuri said.

The vampire smiled, then walked over to the window and motioned for Yuuri to follow. Yuuri walked over to the window, next to the vampire, and the vampire reached his hand out so it was on Yuuri's forehead and said, "Sleep." Yuuri, too shocked at the moment to realize what the vampire was doing, fell asleep and the vampire caught him, then picked him up bridal style.

He stepped onto the ledge of the window just as Conrad was starting to wake up. Conrad saw Yuuri in the vampire's arms and yelled, "Yuuri!"

The vampire smirked, then jumped out the wiindow and away from the castle with his prize. Soon after, the other vampires followed.

No one knew why until Conrad yelled to them, "Stop them! They have the king!"

But it was too late, they were already long gone.


	5. Families and Wolves

I'm not sure how it turned into a kidnapping story... It just... happened. .

* * *

Yuuri awoke to find himself in the midst of a vampire camp. He immediatly tensed up since he was in unfamiliar territory.

"Ah, the mishning's awake." The vampire that had kidnapped Yuuri said.

Yuuri was silently panicking since he didn't know what they were going to do to him.

"Why are you just sitting there? Grab a mug of blood and eat up!" Another vampire, that was practicly bald except for a dark green ponytail, said as he lifted a mug into the air, then chugged it.

"Eh?" Yuuri said a bit shaken.

"It's a party you idiot! What kind of blood is your prefrence? AB positive? A positive? What?" The vampire who had kidnapped him asked.

"Eto... Why are you celebrating?" Yuuri asked cautiously.

The vampire looked at him as if he had asked the dumbest question in the world. "Because we have you! With you around, we don't have to worry about hunters coming after our hides!" He said happily.

"What makes you think the royal army won't come for me?" Yuuri asked.

"Because, we can just threaten your life any time they come near and they're bound to back off!" The vampire exclaimed.

All the vampires in the camp cheered. "And what makes it better is that we know you can't just run off. Because if you do, we'll just tell everyone your little secret." The vampire threatened. Yuuri gulped and stared at the vampire.

"Hey! Cheer up mishy, you're part of the family now!" Another vampire, with no hair and a light blue tattoo over his right eye, said as he handed Yuuri a mug full of B positive.

Yuuri's face turned green and he handed the mug back to the vampire.

"Sorry, I can't drink B positive..." Yuuri said.

The vampire laughed and said, "What? It your deisukunaitsa or something?"

"Yeah..." Yuuri said as his stomache started to settle some.

"Then what's your type? A positive? What?" The bald vampire asked.

"O negative..." Yuuri said.

"Oooh, fancy are we?" The vampire teased.

Yuuri ignored him and just scooted back against the wall and sat there. _Why couldn't they have given him just one more year?..._

He sighed, then had a mug shoved in his face. He looked up and saw the bald guy again.

"You said O negative, right? Just drink some. I wouldn't know what it'd be like to be a mishning, but to know you're going to turn into a vampire, that's impossible to imagine." The vampire said as he sat down beside Yuuri after Yuuri took the mug. "My name's Krosky by the way, but everyone just calls me Cross." Cross said as he held out his hand.

"Yuuri." Yuuri said as he accepted the hand and shook it.

"So how long ago did you turn?" Cross asked.

"Only a week ago..." Yuuri said sadly.

"Wow, you really are new. I've been a vampire for about..." Cross thought for a moment, then said, "Two hundred fifty seven years I think..." He shrugged then said, "I don't remember all the details on when I was turned, but I know it happened when I was hired to hunt a demon. Turns out the demon was actually a vampire and, just like that, I became one. I still wonder why he turned me into one instead of killing me... But anyway, tell me how being a mishning works?"

"Well, the different types of blood are put into different goblets and you just go to the one that draws you in the most and it's your type." Yuuri said.

"But wouldn't it be hard to distinguish the types?" Cross asked.

Yuuri shook his head and said, "The goblets are enchanted, they amplify the specific scent of that type of blood and it helps you to distinguish the differences between the different types."

"Lucky, we have to guess on which person we can and can't bite." Cross said. "But continue."

"After that, you go with the family member of your choice for the first hunt. I choose to go with my Nekushiyunai since the only other option was my brother." Yuuri continued.

"Where was your Dekushiyunae?" Cross asked.

"He wasn't at home at the moment. He was once a demon, but my mom turned him." Yuuri said, then took a sip of the O negatiive. "I have a question."

"Hmm?" Cross said.

"Who is that guy?" Yuuri asked while pointing to the one who kidnapped him.

"Oh, that's Qaphsiel. We call 'im Quack. He may seem like a bad guy, but he's just looking out for all the vampires in this clan." Cross said.

"Wait, this is a clan?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, an adoptive clan. Only a few vampires here knew each other before they were turned. All of us were very lost and Quack helped us. We stuck with him and, well, we just sorta turned into a family." Cross put his hand on Yuuri's head and messed up his hair, then said, "I'm sure you'll fit in in no time." Cross smiled, then got up and stretched. "You should really go around and talk to some people, it'll help you fit in." With that said, Cross walked off and disappeared back into the party, leaving Yuuri on his own. Yuuri looked down into his mug and stared at his reflection. His eyes were the same color as the blood before him and his hair had grown a little longer than shoulder length.

He sighed and thought to himself, _Gomenesai, Wolfram, Conrad, Greta... Everyone..._

A tear dropped from Yuuri's eye into the mug of blood and Yuuri silently asked himself, "Why can't, the hunters and vampires... and everyone else, just get along? Why?..." Why did _he_ always get dragged into these sort of problems? Why couldn't he go one month without a problem like this happening? Why him?...

Yuuri's arm was then nudged by something and he turned his head to look at it. He almost jumped when he saw a wolf sitting beside him.

"Eto... shouldn't you run off to your family?" Yuuri asked it. It just tilted its head and whined a little.

"Eh? Don't you have one?" Yuuri asked it.

In response, it just laid down and put its head on its paws and looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri reached his hand out and patted the wolf on the head. "Well, I guess you can just join this one with me." Yuuri smiled on the outside, but frowned on the inside. _My new family, eh?_

Yuuri didn't notice as a tear streamed down his cheek, then dripped off his chin and onto the wolf's nose. The wolf whined a little, then scooted close to Yuuri and comforted him.

"Arigatou, wolf..." Yuuri thanked, then he started silently crying. _Gomenesai, Wolfram..._

* * *

Aww, I made this chapter too emo and depressing... well, not really EMO, but still...

*Gasp!* There's a wolf? Hmm... I wonder what this new developement in the story could possibly mean...


	6. Umm, The Hunt?

Ahhh! Luna faith90! You were SOO CLOSE to getting the wolf thing right! Just a little off and I doubt anyone would be able to guess it on the first try. Wolfram ISN'T the wolf, BUT you are SOOOO close! (And no, the wolf ISN'T a person [that's in the anime], but it is related to Wolfram!)

* * *

Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, and the leader of the vampire hunters were all standing in Gwendals office.

Gwendal cleared his throat and said, "Since the king has been kidnapped by the vampires, we are asking for your help and advice in retrieving him from the vampires," He looked at the hunter and said, "Sir Jovlin."

Jovlin looked at the people of high importance before him, with a look that said he didn't care.

"The task you are asking is near impossible. If we go near them, there's no doubt they'll kill your king, but sacrifices need to be made-" He started.

Wolfram slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "This isn't just anyone's life we're talking about! This is King Yuuri's life! Do you not care?!"

"My only concern is the destruction of the vampires. If it means the king might die if we go near them, so be it." Jovlin stated.

Everyone in the room glared at the hunter before them. Conrad coughed, then said, "Jovlin, would you be able to save our king for a large sum of gold?"

Jovlin looked at Conrad and said, "I kill vampires for the sake of making this world pure, not to make money."

Gwendal growled and his eye twitched. He slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "We are tired of arguing with you! If you disregard the king's safety when you raid the vampire camp tonight, we will have you arrested and put to trial!"

Jovlin looked at Gwendal with an expressionless face. Everyone glared at Jovlin. "What makes you think I'd care? I'd either pay my way out of prison, or break out. I will not let anything stop me from exterminating every last blood sucking vampire. Now if you'll excuse me." Jovlin said as he turned and walked towards the door and left.

Everyone that was left in the room was angry beyond belief. Wolfram was so angry, he grabbed a book and threw it at the door when Jovlin left. No one scolded him since the wanted to do the same thing, plus, he was dealing with Yuuri's kidnapping worse than everyone else. They knew that behind his lies of, 'He won't break the engagement because of honor,' He truly did love Yuuri.

Wolfram stormed out of the room and they all knew where he was going, the Shinou's Temple. He had been hanging around there a lot lately. Why? Nobody knew.

* * *

Wolfram was standing in the middle of the temple, staring into the pond. His fists were clenched so tight, his knuckles were white.

"Yuuri you wimp!" He yelled at no one in particular. There was some rustling in the bushes nearby Wolfram and he turned to look at them. A young wolf tentively stepped out of the bushes and walked over to Wolfram. Wolfram calmed down some and put his hand on the wolf's head. The wolf leaned into Wolfram's hand. Wolfram said, "Hey Arvolf, what are you doing here?"

The wolf, named Arvolf by Wolfram, tilted its head and looked at Wolfram and its eyes shined. Wolfram sighed and said, "You always know when I'm upset." The wolf sat and just stared at Wolfram.

Murata and Shinou watched their interaction from afar.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Murata asked the dead king.

"That Wolfram's a druid?" Shinou asked.

"A wolf druid to be more exact." Murata said. "If he can figure that out, he can get all the wolves in Shin Makoku to look for Shibuya."

Shinou looked at Murata with a confused expression and asked, "Why not just tell him?"

Murata sighed and decided to tell Shinou the truth.

"Because," He whispered in case anyone heard him, "Shibuya's a vampire."

Shinou didn't look that surprised. "And you think I didn't already know that? I _have_ been in his memories before."

Murata sighed and said, "I knew you knew that, it's just your too much of an idiot to understand what I'm trying to say."

Shinou looked at Murata confused, then something seemed to click in his mind. "You're saying that this?..." Shinou trailed off.

Murata nodded his head and said, "The perfect time for Yuuri, to disappear."

Shinou sighed and said, "And here I was hoping he could have one more year here."

* * *

Yuuri was walking along the road leading away from Blood Pledge Castle, and eventually, out of Shin Makoku. He looked to his right and into the forest and saw the dark figures of the other vampires. He had learned something about the difference between this world's vampires and earth's vampires. Vampires in Shin Makoku turn into black shadow like people during the day. You can't see any details what so ever. They're just like black walking silhouettes.

Yuuri's hand was nudged by the wolf that had come over to him last night. He had named the wolf Mingan, and it seemed to follow Yuuri where ever he went. Yuuri looked down at Mingan and the wolf looked straight into Yuuri's eyes. Mingan then whined some and Yuuri knew what he wanted; Mingan was hungry.

"Just wait until tonight, then I'll help you hunt, 'kay?" He asked Mingan. Mingan whined some, then turned his head so he was facing straight. Yuuri took this as an, 'all right'.

Far behind the vampires and Yuuri, a hunter scout was stalking them. He didn't know why Yuuri was willingly walking with the vampires, so he had decided to keep his distance and observe them.

* * *

Later that night, the vampires had set up camp about a mile away from the road. They had traveled about ten to eleven miles that day and were taking a break. Yuuri, however, was keeping his promise with Mingan and was hunting with him.

The hunter scout had followed Yuuri to see what he was up to.

Yuuri followed Mingan around and they stumbled onto a herd of deer. "Ready?" Yuuri whispered to Mingan. Mingan immediatly took off after some deer and Yuuri sighed. He then used his vampiric abilities and searched for the deer that was closest to his blood prefrence. He locked onto one and pursued it, then quickly latched onto its neck with his teeth and started sucking its blood. It flailed around wildly, then started to do so with less energy, then went limp in Yuuri's arms once it was dead. Yuuri took his fangs out of it and laid on the ground gently. Mingan walked over to Yuuri, then bit into the deer's stomache and started tearing it apart. Yuuri turned his head away and started thinking about Wolfram. Why, he didn't know. Recently, his thoughts had been going back to Wolfram and Yuuri just couldn't seem to grasp why.

In the high branches of a tree, the hunter scout stared at Yuuri in shock as he readied his crossbow. The king was a vampire?! Since when!? He was about to fire when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw a vampire, with long blondish brown hair, that was staring right at him. Qaphsiel said, "I don't think so." He then lunged at the hunter's neck and bit it.

Yuuri heard someone scream, but didn't know where it came from. He stood up and looked over his shoulder at Mingan. "Come on Mingan, let's get back to camp." The wolf looked up at him and trotted over to Yuuri's side.

Back at camp, Qaphsiel had already returned and Janda asked him, "Take care of that pesky hunter?"

Qaphsiel just nodded his head at the brunette vampire's question and she nodded back, then left. Yuuri returned to the camp and saw Cross. He ran over to him and asked, "What was that scream?"

"Just a hunter that was brave enough to try and attack the camp. He was probably a scout and there will probably be more hunters here soon." Cross replied. Yuuri looked around and noticed everyone was packing the camp up.

"So, we're leaving?" Yuuri asked.

Cross nodded his head and Yuuri just slumped his shoulders. _Can't they just get along?_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Conrad, Wolfram, and Gwendal were traveling with the hunters towards the location of the vampire camp. They weren't that far away when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Wolfram asked one of the hunters.

"A vampire probably found our scout." The hunter answered. Wolfram's grip on the reins of his horse tightened and his knuckles turned white.

Unknown to the traveling group, there were wolves in the forest that were keeping pace with them. The group grew larger the further they traveled and there was about fifty or so. They were all gathering because they could sense Wolfram's want to save his fiancee.

* * *

Although, for some strange reason, Mingan was unaffected by Wolfram's magic, but the wolf could sense it. He whined and Yuuri looked at him. "Don't worry, we'll leave before-" Yuuri was cut off by someone's scream. He looked to his left and saw a red headed male vampire fall to the ground with an arrow in his chest. All the vampires in the camp started preparing to defend themselves and Yuuri looked around, confused. Where were the hunters?

Yuuri looked around, then saw a group of hunters with crossbows in their hands come out of the forest. They started firing and several vampires either dodged, or got hit and died.

Yuuri stood there, too shocked to move. He then felt something hit his right arm and looked down to see an arrow in it. For a moment, he thought he was going to die, but then he smelled the type of poison that was on the arrow. It was a weak poison, one that only killed fang-born vampires. (Aka, vampires that were bit and turned.) Although, the poison did affect Mishnings enough to cause their body to slightly go numb and slow their movements. Yuuri quickly pulled the arrow out and winced a little once he did. Cross was at his side and he picked Yuuri up and started running towards the forest.

"But the others..." Yuuri weakly protested as he looked past Cross at them.

"They'll be fine, we just have to keep them from finding you." Cross said.

* * *

Wolfram was frantically searching the crowd of vampires for Yuuri, but he couldn't spot him anywhere.

Wolfram had somehow been seperated from his brothers, but he was still near some hunters. He then heard something whining and looked down and saw a wolf. The wolf looked Wolfram in the eyes as if to say,_ 'Follow me.'_ Wolfram quickly dismounted his horse and followed the wolf. He had to run to keep pace with the wolf. He then noticed that he was soon surrounded by wolves and that they were protecting him while leading him somewhere.

Wolfram then heard growls and barking up ahead and saw the wolves attacking a bald vampire. Wolfram quickly hid behind a tree and looked at the vampire. He was more angry than injured at the amount of wolves attacking him. Wolfram then noticed something slumped against the trunk of a tree near the vampire and quickly realized who it was. _Yuuri!_

Wolfram than noticed there was a wolf standing in front of Yuuri protectively. Wolfram slowly crept around so he would escape the vampire's notice, and got to Yuuri.

He knelt on the left side of Yuuri and put his right hand on Yuuri's left shoulder.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram whispered, "Yuuri, are you alright?"

* * *

Yuuri was too exhausted from the poison to escape from Cross to make sure the other vampires were okay, so he reluctantly allowed Cross to carry him somewhere. Cross had eventually put him down and was about to check his wound when they were attacked by a massive pack of wolves. Well, more like Cross was attacked, but still.

Yuuri was sitting/leaning against the trunk of a tree when he felt something on his shoulder.

He then heard Wolfram's voice say, "Yuuri! Yuuri, are you alright?"

Yuuri partially cracked his eyelids and saw Wolfram sitting on his heels beside him.

"Wolf... ram?" Yuuri asked sleepily. The poison had drained all his strength.

The next thing he knew, Wolfram pulled him into a hug and had Yuuri's head shoved between his shoulder and neck.

"Yuuri, you wimp..." Wolfram trailed off as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

Yuuri's eyes, however, were wide and turning red as his vampiric vision saw his favorite blood type pumping through the veins in Wolfram's neck. Yuuri cautiously, as to not alert Wolfram too much, wrapped his arms around Wolfram and clutched Wolfram's shirt. He started panting as he tried resisting the urge to bite Wolfram. _Damn! Why do I always want to bite Wolfram? I just ate!_ Yuuri thought to himself.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he tried to pull away from Yuuri, but then realized he couldn't. "Hey, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked with concern clear in his voice.

Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. He whispered in Wolfram's ear, "Gomenesai, Wolfram..."

Yuuri then licked Wolfram's neck and Wolfram shuttered. He tried pulling away again and said, "Wimp! What are you doing?!"

Yuuri ignored his question and held Wolfram tighter to make sure Wolfram wouldn't escape. His vampiric instincts were taking over. He felt his fangs grow long again and he placed the tips on the spot of Wolfram's neck on which he just licked, then pushed his fangs into Wolfram's soft flesh.

Wolfram's pupil's dilated when he realized what had just happened.

Yuuri had bit him.

_But, that would mean..._ Wolfram thought to himself. He looked down at the top of Yuuri's head and he started feeling dizzy. He fought to stay conciouss and tried pushing Yuuri's arms away. He somehow managed to get Yuuri's arms away from around him, then fell back onto his backside. He stared at Yuuri in shock when he saw his blood red eyes and the small trail of blood leading from the corner of Yuuri's lip. His right hand instantly flew to the right side of his neck and when he pulled it away, he saw blood on it.

Yuuri, too, was shocked that he had bit Wolfram. Yuuri watched the emotions that played across Wolfram's eyes as he stared at him. Hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness, disbelief, shock.

But hurt was the strongest emotion in his eyes.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram trailed off. Yuuri braced himself for what he was going to say.

"You're a vampire?..." Wolfram asked, not wanting to believe it.

Yuuri didn't reply. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. His vampiric instincts still had control over his body and he wanted to continue drinking Wolfram's blood. He had only drank less than a quarter of a pint when he had bit Wolfram.

Yuuri's eyes looked at the wound on Wolfram's neck and his eyes grew a brighter blood red. Wolfram noticed that and immediatly stood up and started backing away from Yuuri. Yuuri stood up and started walking forward towards Wolfram.

Wolfram didn't know what to do. He would fight, but it was Yuuri that he'd have to fight! So the only thing he could do was try to escape. He continued to back away from Yuuri, but then he ran into something. He turned and saw it was a tree, then he quickly turned his head back towards Yuuri only to see he was right in front of him. Wolfram's eyes widened and he immediatly turned to flee, but Yuuri grabbed his wrist and threw him back against the tree. Yuuri then grabbed Wolfram's wrists and pinned his arms against the tree, making it impossible for Wolfram to fight or flee. Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes.

The only thing he could see in them was hunger, blood thirsty hunger.

Yuuri leaned his head towards the wound he had made earlier on Wolfram's neck and he licked the blood away from around the wound.

"Yuur-Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled. Yuuri pulled his head away from Wolfram's neck and stared into the blonde's emerald eyes.

"Yuuri, don't." Wolfram pleaded. Wolfram mentally kicked himself for being so pathetic at a moment like this. Although, he was hurt when Yuuri's eyes remained unchanged.

Since that was all Wolfram had to say, Yuuri leaned his head forward so that his fangs were near Wolfram's neck again.

Wolfram looked at the top of Yuuri's head again and realized something. _If Yuuri's a vampire, he won't be accepted as king... I'll have to keep it a secret..._ Wolfram gulped when he realized something else. _That means I'll be the only one that knows that secret and that means... I'll be the only one he can bite._

Wolfram then felt a sharp pain in his neck again as Yuuri bit him. He closed his eyes as he felt Yuuri suck his blood. Tears escaped Wolfram's eyes and streamed down his cheeks and dripped off at his chin. Wolfram opened his eyes and said, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Yuuri had drank about one and a half pints of Wolfram's blood when he began to feel full. His vampiric instincts slowly faded away, and then Yuuri realized what had happened and what he was doing. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly let go of Wolfram's neck and backed away from him. "Wolfram! I-I'm sorry! I couldn't stop myself... I-I-I..." Yuuri stuttered.

Wolfram looked at him and weakly smiled. "I understand, they turned you into a vampire and you were just doing what you had to. I won't tell anyone." Wolfram said. He then wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at a now calmer, non-bloodthirsty, Yuuri.

Yuuri was shocked at how easily Wolfram accepted his current condition, but then again, Wolfram thought he was turned, not born one. Yuuri smiled anyway and asked, "Why can't everyone else be as accepting as you?"

Wolfram then put Yuuri in a headlock and said, "Wimp! They're not, so don't even try to tell them!"

"Okay! Okay!" Yuuri yelled. Yuuri than realized something and said, "Wolf."

Wolfram looked at him and said, "What now?"

"How are we going to hide your bite marks?" Yuuri asked.

"Er, I didn't think about that..." Wolfram stated.

Yuuri sighed, then put his mouth near the wound he had made on Wolfram's neck.

"Hey! I thought you were done!" Wolfram yelled.

"I am, but we might as well get rid of the blood first, and there's no reason to waste it." Yuuri said. He then licked away the extra blood that was on Wolfram's neck until it was gone. He then pulled his head away and saw Wolfram staring at him.

"Huh? What is it?" Yuuri asked.

"N-nothing." Wolfram said as he looked away. Yuuri then noticed the blood on Wolfram's right hand. He grabbed Wolfram's wrist and pulled his hand up and looked at the blood closely.

"When did you hurt your hand?" Yuuri asked.

"I didn't! I put my hand on my neck when you bit me and I got blood on it!" Wolfram yelled.

Yuuri sighed and started licking the blood off of Wolfram's hand. He didn't notice as Wolfram blushed.

"I can just wash my hand off, it's alright Yuuri." Wolfram said.

"But that'd be a waste of blood..." Yuuri trailed off. He then continued to lick the blood off of Wolfram's hand until it was all gone.

"You know, with the blood gone, you can hardly see the bite marks." Yuuri stated as he looked at Wolfram's neck.

"Alright then, I'll just keep my hair close to my neck in case anyone notices." Wolfram said. He then pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away the blood that was on the corner of Yuuri's mouth.

"Eh?" Yuuri said a bit surprised since he didn't know what Wolfram was doing.

"You can't return with blood on your mouth, everyone would instantly know you're a vampire." Wolfram said as he pocketed his handkerchief.

"Oops." Yuuri said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, let's go back to the others." Wolfram said.

"Others?" Yuuri asked.

"Conrad, Gwendal and the hunters." Wolfram said.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he said, "Hunters?"

Wolfram quickly noticed that Yuuri was worried, so he said, "Don't worry, I won't let them know you're a vampire."

"But the other vampires might tell them." Yuuri panicked.

"The other vampires are probably all dead by now." Wolfram stated.

Yuuri tensed up. He should be happy that they're dead, that way he can go home, but he couldn't help but feel sad since they were just doing what they had to to survive.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"I-I'm fine." Yuuri lied.

"Then let's go." Wolfram said. Yuuri nodded his head and started following Wolfram.

Close behind, was Mingan and Arvolf. Left behind, unknown to Yuuri and Wolfram, was Cross's dead body. He had wolf bites all over his body, but they weren't the reason for his death, it was the single werewolf bite that was on his leg that had killed him.

Werewolf saliva is poisoness to vampires, and vise-versa.

Mingan and Arvolf shared a knowing glance, than continued to trot after Yuuri and Wolfram.


	7. Return

Wow, it's been forever since I posted a chappy for this story too... I'M SORRY!

Hrmm, de der... What to write, what to write... (Just a note, I make all my stories up as I go along...)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle

Yuuri and Wolfram returned to the others and quickly found Conrad and Gwendal. Conrad was glad to see his god son safe and sound, and even though Gwendal had on his 'angry' look, he was also happy. Before they left, Yuuri saw the hunters stacking the dead bodies of the vampires in preparation to burn them. Yuuri shivered some, then Wolfram blocked his view of them and said, "Just ignore it for now."

"But..." Yuuri quietly protested.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said sternly.

Yuuri slumped his shoulders in defeat and mounted his horse. Wolfram nodded and mounted his horse also. They started riding their horses behind Gwendal and Conrad and Wolfram stayed to Yuuri'sright to keep a constant block between hos eyes, and the massacre. Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek as he felt guilty about him being the only one spared when the other vampires just wanted sanctuary.

The entire ride back to the castle with the vampire hunters as escorts was too quiet for comfort. But no one dared to brake the silence, it was like a silent mourning for the vampire-turned humans that had just died; It seemed wrong to try and brake the silence.

When they arrived at the castle, it was noon and Yuuri had to calm Gunter since he was in his, 'I'm-so-relieved-the-king-is-safe' mode. Yuuri then found Greta and she asked him to read her a story. Yuuri agreed and went to the library with her to find a book. Wolfram was following Yuuri where ever he went because if he showed the slightest sign of wanting to bite someone, Wolfram would be able to quickly intervene.

It was soon dinner time and Yuuri walked with Greta and Wolfram as the group made their way towards the dining room. When they entered, everyone was quiet and Greta, Wolfram, and Yuuri quickly and silently took their seats. Yuuri looked down at the plate of food the servants has prepared for him and quickly realized something, he was going to have to fake eating. Vampires couldn't eat, if they did, it was like a ticking time bomb. They would end up... upchucking it an hour later. That's why his mom always made him curry, she wanted him to enjoy it while he could.

Yuuri sighed, then said, "Itadakimasu." He then picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of chicken. He needed to appear as human as possible. He put the piece of chicken in his mouth and it tasted disgusting to him. It tasted like a mix between chewing on mud and sand. He did his best to keep a straight face through out the entire meal and finished with the 'normal' amount of food he would usually leave on his plate. Just a few veggies and some pieces of chicken that he couldn't finish. He then excused himself and went to his room and Wolfram followed.

"Are you okay?" Wolfram asked.

"No." Yuuri said as he went over to the bed and laid down on it on his side.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked, concerned.

"I feel nauseas from eating. Vampires can't eat human food." Yuuri stated.

"Oh, wait, if they can't eat it, what's going to happen?" Wolfram asked, concern clear in his voice.

"I'll just barf it up later." Yuuri said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle

One hour later, and Yuuri was in the bathroom upchucking his dinner into the latrine. Yuuri had thought it would just be food he was going to upchuck, but he was wrong. His body needed something to get the smaller pieces of food out of his system, so it was using his blood. When Yuuri waas done emptying the contents of his stomache, he flushed the toilet and washed his face in the sink. When he looked in the mirror, he was surprised that he had blood red eyes. He quickly used the back of his right hand to wipe them, but when he looked again, they were still red.

"Damn it, I can't 'feed' again. Wolfram's already gave me plenty of blood." Yuuri muttered to himself. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath and held it. When he opened his eyes again, they were black. He smiled when he realized he was able to will away his 'hunger'. Yuuri then left the bathroom and went back into his room where Wolfram was waiting, already dressed in his pink night gown.

Wolfram looked at him as soon as he entered and raised an eyebrow. "Are you thirsty again?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri was shocked that Wolfram knew this and he blurted out, "How could you tell?"

"Your eyes are red." Wolfram stated. Yuuri slapped himself in the face and Wolfram just sighed and shook his head side to side.

"Here." Wolfram said as he pulled some of his hair away from his neck. Yuuri stared at him in shock and said, "Wolf! I couldn't, I already took too much from you!"

"Then how are you going to explain your red eyes?" Wolfram asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Yuuri thought for a second, then said, "Colored contacts would work."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." He then laid down on his side on the bed and left his neck wide open for Yuuri. Yuuri's eye twitched and he thought to himself, _Doesn't he understand the consequences of losing too much blood?..._ Yuuri turned away and went over to a window and opened it, then he looked outside. It was a cloudless night and the moon was almost full, but not quite. Maybe the next night it would be full.

At the base of the wall, underneath Yuuri's window, was Mingan and Arvolf. Arvolf was pacing impatiently and Mingan was watching him with tired eyes. Mingan yawned, then curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Arvolf growled in frustration. He looked up at Yuuri angrily, then continued pacing. Mingan glared at him from his spot since he awoke from Arvolf's growling. The two wolves didn't like each other a whole lot, but they respected each other's wishes.


	8. Sorry, long time no chappy

Okay, I'm going to be busy for the next month or so, so let's hope that I can at least update once a week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada yada yada, Not valid on mars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mingan glared at Arvolf for just growling at his Eraba Re Ta Saiken*. Arvolf returned the glare, and they stayed like that for a while. Mingan snarled at Arvolf when Arvolf snorted and turned his head to the side. A warning growl escaped his throat, but Arvolf continued to ignore him. Mingan, angry enough as it was, lunged at Arvolf and they became a fur mass of snapping teeth and angry yelps.

Yuuri, who was not asleep for he couldn't, looked down and saw the two wolves fighting. Yuuri was shocked to see that one of the wolves was Mingan.

"Mingan!" Yuuri whispered under his - unnessecary - breath. He jumped out the two story window and landed silently at the bottom of the wall.

"Hey you two! Brake it up!" Yuuri silently yelled at the wolves since it was the middle of the night. Mingan immediatly stopped and looked at his Eraba Re Ta Saiken. He whimpered and lowered his head in shame while Arvolf snorted and rolled his eyes. _Like Eraba Re Ta Saiken, like Ookami Ningen*._ Mingan thought to himself as he glared at Arvolf through the corner of his eye. Yuuri walked over to Mingan and knelt on one knee. He readhed a hand out and scratched behind his ears. Mingan smiled and leaned into his touch.

"No more fighting, 'kay Mingan?" Yuuri asked. Mingan let out a content growl as a reply and Yuuri smiled. Arvolf rolled his eyes, then lightly barked something and started walking off. What Arvolf had barked was wolf-ese for, "Stupid Mishning." Mingan glared at Arvolf's retreating form and let out a small growl. Yuuri grabbed the wolf's chin nd made the wolf look him in the eyes and said, "No Mingan. No fighting." Mingan let out a sigh, then nodded his head in agreement. Yuuri smiled, then patted the wolf's back and stood up.

"I gotta get back to my room now Mingan, I'll see you tomorrow. Well, er, I mean later today since it's past midnight..." Yuuri said before he turned and jumped up to his window.

Mingen let out a sad sigh, then turned and paused for a moment, deciding whether to stay at the base of the window, or continue his fight with Arvolf. He choose the former.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri walked over to the bed and laid down on the side Wolfram wasn't on. He stared up at the bed canopy. His eyes could see every uneven thread, every slight color discoloration, every small unraveling thread. Yuuri sighed, then turned onto his side, facing away from Wolfram. Yuuri's _hunger_ had gotten stronger and he could barely stand being near Wolfram. Said person, just happened to roll over in his sleep, making himself closer to Yuuri. Yuuri tensed up as his senses detected his favorite blood type nearby.

His teeth started to grow longer, but they quickly shrank as Yuuri suppressed his urges, but it was becoming hard to handle. Yuuri was about to get up to go hunting, but then he remembered the hunters were patrolling around the castle in hopes some vampires would come to get the king. Yuuri silently cursed under his breath. Yuuri stood up and started pacing the length of the room. He needed to suppress his need for at least another week, that's how long it would take for Wolfram to recover from his, er, blood loss.

Yuuri hadn't realized how long he had been pacing until the sun came up. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a contact case that he had... borrowed from the infirmary and he put the black contacts into his eyes. He then put the contact case in his pocket and heard someone approaching the door. Yuuri quickly walked over to the door, to make it seem as though he was about to leave, and saw Conrad open the door.

"Why hello your majesty, I wasn't expecting you to already be up." Conrad said with a smile, acting as though the incident with the vampires never happened.

Yuuri nervously chickled and said, "Yeah, I woke up a little while ago and couldn't get back to sleep, so I just got ready for the day."

"Oh? Well then, would you please wake Wolfram?" Conrad asked. Yuuri nodded. Conrad smiled, then closed the door.

Yuuri walked over to Wolfram and shook his shoulder to try and wake him. He was rewarded with a punch to his chin, although he was uninjured. But Wolfram's hand was probably hurting badly. Wolfram immediatly sat up and grabbed his hand and exclaimed, "Owww!"

"And that's why people don't punch vampires." Yuuri said in a low voice so only Wolfram would hear him.

"I punched you?" Wolfram asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you tend to punch anyone who tries to wake you in the morning. That's why everyone's reluctant to wake you in the morning." Yuuri explained.

"Sorry..." Wolfram said as he avoided Yuuri's gaze.

"No harm, no foul." Yuuri said with a shrug.

"Wimp." Wolfram muttered under his breath. Yuuri just rolled his eyes, but smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Eraba Re Ta Saiken - A person that a werewolf bonds to, even if it's their natural enemy.

*Like Eraba Re Ta Saiken, Like Ookami Ningen. - Like Master, Like Werewolf.


End file.
